


kael/arthas fic

by BigJorts



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigJorts/pseuds/BigJorts
Summary: kael'thas and arthas fuck and also kael is transthis is my first fic ever im babey no bully
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Kael'thas sat upon a shady bench atop a balcony overlooking the courtyard where the paladins sparred in Dalaran. He liked to get some reading done before the sun hit its peak in the sky and he would return to his quarters for his afternoon siesta; but when the paladins would practice like this he seldom got very much accomplished. His fingers fiddled absentmindedly with the corner of the page he had been working on before a particular paladin stole a glance from his peripheral and now commanded his focus. He was the son of Terenas, prince Arthas Menethil from Lordaeron. He and Kael have had more than just a few petty spats in the past that still gets the elf heated if he thinks too much about them; however, Kael can't help but feel entranced when he watches the other prince practice like this. The way he gets knocked on his ass by the other paladins, the face he makes when he takes yet another blow he's failed to dodge, the old scars and scrapes and bruises that cover his strong arms and chest, the way his already unkempt blond hair becomes more and more unfurled, the hot summer sun beating down against his large body, the sweat dripping from his head and pectorals...

Kael'thas was brought back into focus as he felt a cold sting on his arm, wetness soaking through the sleeve of his crimson silk gown. Oh light, how long did he let his mind wander? He thought as he snapped his book shut and stormed back inside, annoyed that he once again failed to get much studying done. He set the book down on a small table by his bedside and drew the curtains shut, exhaling sharply through his nose as darkness settled in the room. He paused for a moment and leaned against the curtain, the wall to the outside pressing against his back as his mind blanked out before once again going back to the image of Arthas. He thought of a more recent shouting match they shared in the great library. The two of them sandwiched in a tight aisle between two musty book cases, the human prince looking down and towering above him, their bodies close as Arthas's hot breath radiated across Kael's face as he closed in to shout at him. Oh he wished he could just grab Arthas's face with his hands and...

His blue eyes slowly opened and rolled into the back of his head before a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth. Kael'thas rarely had such fantasies before but lately something about the human prince riled him. He carefully stepped out of his gown and let it crumble to the floor before stretching his arms up and pulling a tight black binder over his head, immediately feeling comfort as the pressure around his chest dissipated. He drifted over to a small bed, half unmade with linens partly drooping lazily on the floor. The elf took pride in his appearance, but his private dwelling was a different tale entirely. He guessed that order and tidiness didn't matter as much when he rarely had guests visit. He propped the pillows up so they sat against the wall, tucked his body under the blankets, and relaxed as he felt the cool chill spread across him; except for his face, which still felt hot and flushed with blood. 

He rolled over with a huff and tugged on his undergarments, freeing one leg and kicking them off with the other. He slid a small, pale hand under the blanket and lightly traced the outline of his collarbone with a finger. Sharp, but not overly pronounced, skin smooth. His hand worked its way across to the parallel collarbone, and then back up to his neck. The residual heat from his face made his neck feel warm, and he faintly felt a pulse from his racing heart. He gave the flesh a small rub before his hand worked its way down again to his chest. He pinched the soft, squishy flesh of his breast a little and made a slight scowl before his hand found his nipple, which he traced a faint circle around with his finger. He wet his lips and played with the nipple more, rolling and twirling it with two fingers now. He exhaled and slipped two fingers of the opposite hand into his mouth, wetting them generously before sliding it under the blanket as well. He wriggled awkwardly and spread his legs, giving himself a moment to caress and appreciate his soft, squishy thighs; the light fuzz tickling his hand a bit as he worked his way down, searching for his clit. He stroked the underside of it with one finger and grabbed it with the other, stroking it and tugging on it slightly while still using his other hand to fascinate his nipple. A quiet purr left his throat and his face became hotter as he played with himself more and more. He paused for a moment and gave himself a second to breathe, then sat up and reached over to the small side table next to the bed. He opened the bottom drawer and fished out a vibrator and a bottle of lubricant, just in case he would need it. He played with his clit again with one hand and rubbed the vibrator up and down against his labia, before penetrating his hole. He huffed and bit his lip, closing his blue eyes as he pushed it all the way in with a sigh. Slowly he pulled it out, and then slid it back in, feeling the vibrations in and out and he worked. He took his free hand around his clit, rubbing his fingers in a circular motion as he pumped the vibrator in and out, rougher and faster this time. He moaned quietly and buried his red, hot face in the pillow as his movements became more erratic and pushed the vibrator deeper inside, pressuring his gspot as pleasure radiated outward. Sloppy, wet drool pooled around his face as he trusted his hips against the vibrator and worked it quickly, his hand rubbing his clit. His body tensed up and he trusted the vibrator deep into his pussy, moaning loudly into the pillow as his mind went blank and felt his muscles contract and relax. He panted, drool spilling out of him, and lay in a sloppy pool of his own mess for a few minutes while he recovered. He shakily and went to fetch a towel from the other room in order to clean up, so he could finally take that afternoon nap.


	2. Chapter 2

It was evening time when Kael'thas awoke from his slumber. He lazily rolled over and let out a deep yawn, sitting upright with his eyes still closed until he rubbed them open with a closed hand. His gaze found the pool of dribble leftover from his earlier session, now dry and crusty on his pillow. He rolled his eyes and sizzled it away with his thumb; he'd rather not be reminded of what conspired earlier. He had never been bothered by Arthas to such an extent before, so why now? A growling from his stomach interrupted his train of thought and brought him back to reality. He glided across the room and opened the curtain to the outside, allowing the pink-orange gradient of the sunset fill the dark room. He squinted his eyes, letting them adjust to the sudden brightness, and then gazed out the window. He always found Dalaran to be quite beautiful at this time of the day, it was his favourite chance to get out and stroll around the city. By the time he would be returning to his quarters, the streetlamps would just be turning on. He would return later this time than usual, he thought, because he was hungry now and wanted to stop by the mess hall for dinner. He rarely went out for food, but the twilight was nice and he desired to feel the fresh air, instead of staying in the musky room. He gathered his binder off the floor and pulled it over his head, unsnarling it from his long, pointed ear before pulling it down and adjusting his chest. He took a deep breath as his body adjusted to the tightness around his chest once again; and then bent over and picked his red gown from the floor, stepping into it and putting it on as well. He examined his appearance in a mirror; bright blue eyes, pale skin decorated with a smattering of freckles across his nose and under his eyes, youthful with not a wrinkle nor blemish. Everything was in order, except for his hair, which was messy and knotted from his nap and the preceding event. He took a lavish comb he had once been gifted from a drawer of the vanity and admired the pearlescent shimmer of the shell it was made of and the jewels that adorned it, before he took it through his long hair, working out all the knots and twists before it was all smooth and proper. He smiled upon seeing his reflection now nice and orderly, as it should be. Now he could leave and enjoy a warm meal and a quiet stroll around town before he would return to his room and study before bed.

Kael'thas arrived at the mess hall after just a brief walk through town. The mage could have teleported there if he chose to, but he was secretly hoping to run into Jaina Proudmoore along the way; the intelligent human mage girl he was interested in. He thought it would have been nice to have some friendly company to enjoy with dinner, but she was most likely in her room studying, or perhaps she was even spending her time with Arth-- he scowled and sniffed the air of the mess hall, allowing the sweet aroma soothe him as his mouth already began to salivate. The mess hall's floors and walls were a dark wooden brown, a bit too drab for his tastes, but he found the warm lighting, the different smells, and the cacophony of chatter coming from the crowd comforting. He claimed a plate for himself and walked over to the generous helping of food spread across one of the hall's tables. He picked out a small serving of meat, potatoes, and vegetables; homegrown in Dalaran's own garden, and began to search for a table that was away from the crowd but where he would still be able to people watch. As his blue eyes darted across the mess hall, he noticed the paladins he had seen practicing earlier in the afternoon; and with them the prince, Arthas Menethil. Arthas must have seen him too, because he seemed to perk up, excused himself and began walking toward the elf with his plate. Kael immediately turned around in place with a flushed, irritated expression plastered across his face and began marching in the opposite direction, but was soon stopped in his tracks by a firm pat on his shoulder by Arthas's large hand.

Kael'thas grimaced as the other prince spoke to him, this was the very last person he wanted to deal with today. "Hey Kael," Arthas greeted him with a smile, "How's it going? You aren't going to sit alone in the corner again, are you?" 

The elf rolled his eyes and huffed before retorting curtly, not bothering to turn and face the prince, "Leave me alone, boar. I want nothing to do with the likes of you." He began to march toward his table again, but loud sound of the paladin's heavy footsteps trailing behind him gave him pause, "And do not follow me! You aren't welcome here, can you not understand me?"

Arthas chortled, "Of course I am. You have no one to sit with you, do you? You don't want to enjoy some company while you eat?" Kael'thas knew Arthas was toying with him, as that was typically the result of the short conversations they shared. He responded to the human's jests with silence as he continued for his table, setting his plate down with a hard, harsh clang as he sat down. Arthas pursued and sat across from him, smiling at the elf as he set his plate down with one hand and took his gloves off with the other. He set them in chair next to his side and joked with the prince, "Come on, cheer up. Isn't this better than eating alone?"

Kael rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, narrowing his eyes at Arthas and spoke to him in a low tone, "I don't want you to speak to me. You may sit with me if you have to, but you absolutely are not allowed to utter a single word." The elf turned his nose away from Arthas and rolled up his sleeves, before delicately cutting into his meal with a knife.

Arthas smirked. "Fine with me. I don't have to," He replied with a chuckle before growing quiet and watching the elf. Arthas liked the way Kael'thas got riled up whenever they spoke to each other. He knew the other prince was furious about his relationship with Jaina, but it didn't seem to be a big deal to Arthas. Arthas would go out of his way to be nice to Kael and try to befriend him, but it would always make the elf upset and Arthas couldn't understand why. If he was being honest with himself, a small part of him thought it was a little cute. In a way Kael resembled Jaina; both short, with blue eyes, blond hair, though Jaina had more freckles and Kael's temper was similar to her's but dialed up to 11. Kael's eyes rose from his plate to find Arthas studying him, and quickly darted them back down upon meeting the prince's jovial gaze. Arthas huffed and smirked, sliding his foot closer to Kael's own under the table; like he would when he ate with Jaina.

Kael'thas immediately stopped eating and sharply jerked his foot away upon feeling Arthas's boot inch close to him. "Do not touch me Arthas!" Kael's voice rose slightly, attracting the glances of nearby students. His face flushed slightly, realizing the overreaction, and he looked back down at his plate and began eating again; determined to shut the human out. He was not going to let his night get ruined. Arthas wiggled in his seat before placing his dirty, calloused elbows on the table, too close for comfort to Kael's plate. He inched closer to the elf's face and placed his head in his hands like an overgrown child. Simultaneously he slid his big boot across the floor again, this time meeting Kael's foot and caressing the top of it gently with the tip of his shoe.  
Arthas cooed, ignoring the 'rule' the elf set in vain. "Come on Kael," as Arthas spoke, his hot breath wrapped itself around Kael's face, as it once did earlier in the library, the way it made the elf melt, "don't be that way. I think we should try to get along. Don't you agree it would benefit our kingdoms?" He smirked and used his foot to rub Kael's again, this time lingering on it a bit longer as he observed their size difference. 

Kael'thas flushed deeply and shoved his plate out of harms way, the plate making a loud scratching sound as it made it's way across the table, attracting the glances of nearby students once again. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene and make a mess, but he could tell it was coming. Voice cracking slightly under anger, he retorted without missing a beat, "What a farce! You know just as well as I that's bullshit, if you truly cared about 'diplomacy'," he rolled his eyes as the words fell out of his mouth, "you wouldn't be here playing around!" Kael'thas could definitely tell people were staring at them now, but he was too furious to care about that at this point. His whole body was shaking, his face beet red and hot, his blue eyes now trained on the paladin waiting for him to make a move. He hated the way Arthas toyed with him like this, he knew the prince was doing it on purpose to get a rise of out of him. He knew exactly what buttons to press and where to press them, and Kael couldn't help but feed into it. He would never tell Arthas, but in a strange way he enjoyed the attention.

Arthas laughed, and met the elf's gaze, staring back into his bright blue eyes, now seething with fury. Arthas was smarter than he liked to let on, and he realized what the other prince was thinking. He could end the spat right now if he wished, but why would he while he was having fun toying with the elf and the night was still young? He leaned in even closer to Kael, sliding a hand across their now touching knees, Kael's leg bouncing anxiously aside his own, "Do you want me to play around with you?" The rhetorical question coming out as a statement as he spoke in a low rumble, his warm breath on Kael's face.

Before a response could even begin to formulate, Kael felt his body quickly begin to act on it's own. His hands bolted out and grasped at the edges of Arthas's rough jaw, prickly stubble brushing against his flesh as he shut his eyes tightly and pulled the prince toward him with his claws. He felt his lips brush against the other's, and felt Arthas open his mouth, inviting his tongue in. Kael indulged, feeling the other's tongue for a moment before he snapped back to reality, opened his eyes, flushed, and attempted to make space between Arthas and himself all in a quick blur. As he slowly realized what he'd done, his hand shakily crept up to cover his mouth, a barely audible, "Oh light..," escaping from his lips and past his fingers.

Even Arthas couldn't help but be a little taken aback from the sudden display. He couldn't have predicted the elf was going to react like this, perhaps he pushed him too far. Arthas reached out and curled a strong hand gently around Kael's face, attempting to soothe the elf. Arthas looked into his eyes and spoke lowly, in almost a whisper, "You want to get out of here?" Kael'thas nodded and left first while Arthas gathered his belongings, taking an obtuse route around the mess hall in order to avoid the gawks of strangers. Arthas followed after a couple minutes, heading straight for the exit and tactlessly throwing the door open.

Kael had already made it a short way down the road, walking briskly before Arthas could catch up. Arthas grabbed the elf's hand, and feeling the warm, rough flesh actually calmed Kael down. A strange feeling, coming from Arthas. Arthas tucked his glove under his arm as he let the elf hold onto his hand, Kael now slowing down to a walk and letting Arthas walk next to him. It was dark outside and the streetlamps were on now, most of the bustle in Dalaran gone, either in the hall eating dinner or in their lodgings. It was too late to enjoy the sunset, but Kael'thas could enjoy the cool air of the night as he allowed Arthas to walk back home with him.   
Kael shyly invited Arthas inside when they arrived to his room after having a quiet stroll around the magical city. He was significantly more calm after his walk, but he was anticipating Arthas's jeers upon seeing the messy room. This was night a side of himself Kael was eager to show, and he would have liked to clean up if he anticipated he was going to have company. Instead, Arthas surprised him and said nothing, quietly heading inside and pulling a chair out from the table, sitting in it and setting his gloves down so he could take off his boots. Kaelthas sat on a couch across the room from him, watching him. It was strange to have someone over, and it was Arthas no less. Kael thought if anyone was going to come over, it would have been Jaina, and he would have definitely been more prepared for her. He would have had a dinner ready for them, dim lights and light music, perhaps a bottle of wine... Kael'thas left the room momentarily and returned with a bottle of wine from a small wine rack in the kitchen. It was an old, aged wine that had been in his family for a while. Arthas had probably enjoyed human wine more than a couple times, but Kael'thas wondered if he was ever able to sample elven wine. Elven wine came from enchanted plants and maintained magical properties throughout the fermentation process, and it was able to be aged for much longer since elves lived for much longer than humans. Kael smiled to himself and took delight in thinking it would probably knock Arthas on his ass, and they could both use something to relax.  
"Would you like something to drink?" Kael'thas asked him, already pouring the wine into a glass and delicately placing it next to Arthas's hand, joining him at the table in the chair next to him. Arthas immediately took a swig, to which Kael'thas scoffed at but then took a small sip himself. The human grinned shyly and looked at the glass, observing the purple colour and how it shimmered and rippled with an almost iridescent quality. His eyes glanced up toward the elf, who was kept sipping his wine further down until it was nearly halfway gone. He chuckled softly and drew his eyes back down to his glass, shifting the liquid slightly before speaking, "Hey Kael, I'm sorry about earlier. I...," he paused, thinking about his words carefully. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset the elf again, "I didn't mean to push you so far earlier, you know?"

Wordlessly Kael'thas rose out of his seat and Arthas grew quiet again, taking another swig out of his drink to match the amount left in Kael's glass, thinking he messed up again. Kael filled up both of their glasses and took another sip from his, before speaking quietly, "Thank you, Arthas, I appreciate the apology." He sat back down; a small part of Kael'thas wanted to yell at him again, but he was much too tired for conflict. He wanted to relax and enjoy the company of another person, he thought to himself as both he and Arthas took more sips of their wine. He studied Arthas's face. The human appeared to be older than he really was, a few wrinkles here and there, bags under his eyes, multiple small scars and scratches planted around his face, sunkissed skin dotted with freckles, a few days of overgrown blond stubble. Kael'thas was so used to being treated delicately and politely, with respect and people walking around eggshells around him. As irritating as the paladin was, it was nice to be treated like he wasn't part of a royal family. He enjoyed a little roughness. Arthas noticed the elf staring and laughed, inching his bare foot toward the prince. Kael noticed and smirked, sipping his drink, and obliging Arthas. Arthas grabbed Kael's hand and traced a rough thumb across it, using his other hand to brush some hair out of the elf's face before leaning in to kiss him. Kael'thas's mind swam as he tasted the bitter and sweet of Arthas, hard for him to descirn if he was dizzy from the alcohol or from the human. Arthas slowly slid his hand down the side of Kael's torso and stopped to grab his thigh; soft and the skin squishy, but the muscle underneath firm. Arthas's face, flushed and hot from the alcohol Kael presumed, murmured quietly, "Do you still want to..?" Kael nodded shyly, pushing the glasses and the wine bottle out of the way.

Arthas clumsily scooted his chair closer to the elf, and kissed him again, this time grabbing the back of Kael's neck and running his hand through his long, soft hair. Kael held Arthas's face in his hands again, his flesh cooling Arthas's for a brief moment before he worked his way down to the human's neck. He took the opportunity to explore a bit, working his hands up and down Arthas's neck and shoulders, feeling the heat from his body and rubbing the thick rope of muscle pinched between. Arthas slid his hand up and down Kael's thigh, pinching and grabbing at it a bit rougher, before sliding his hand up higher in search of Kael's crotch. Kael laughed and broke away from him a little. "You're eager, are you?" He teased, sliding out of the chair and kneeling on the floor. Arthas undid his belt and let it dangle and drop to the ground, the elf assisting him in getting his raggedy pants unsnagged from his hardened cock. Kael'thas smirked and teased him through his underwear, stroking him ever so slightly up and down. Arthas wriggled a little as he began to unbutton his shirt, exposing his chest. Kael'thas sat up higher on his knees and leaned into Arthas's body, stroking his dick with one hand and using his other to expose Arthas a little more, giving him ample room to explore the paladin's body. He ran his hand across his chest, observing more scars he must had gotten from sparring. He focused in on Arthas's pectoral, grabbing it with his palm and moving his in a circular motion, before making his way to Arthas's nipple. Arthas shuddered a bit, precum starting to drip through his underwear and sullying Kael's hand a bit. The elf took this as an invitation to prod and pinch his nipple gently, teasing him more as soft moans began to escape from Arthas's mouth. Kael'thas moved his hand from Arthas's chest to the hard, wooden floor in an effort to give himself more support as he leaned his head close to Arthas's pectoral. He could smell the paladin's musk from sparring in the hot summer sun earlier during the day, he must have not showered, Kael thought. He paid it no mind, as he opened his mouth and let out a hot, breathy sigh against Arthas's chest. The human moaned, and reflexively pushed Kael's head down for more. Kael indulged him, opening his mouth to twirl his tongue around Arthas's nipple. Wetting it with his saliva and lapping over it like a dog. Arthas tangled his hand in Kael's silky hair as the elf worked on him, and used his free hand to pull down his undergarments, allowing Kael full access to his dick in the process. Kael'thas sucked and nipple on his nipple with a bit more force now, eliciting more moans from the paladin as he groped his balls and slid his hand up and down his dick, precum dribbling down his wrist. He drew away from Arthas's chest, and took a moment to look at his face, messy and sloppy, begging for more. He exhaled through his nose and bent back down, his blond head between Arthas's hairy knees. Arthas smirked and grabbed at Kael's hair again, involuntarily bucking his hips slightly as Kael grasped his cock with both hands, rubbing and it up and down in a slight twisting motion. The elf flicked his tongue out of his mouth, allowing it to wrap around the tip of Arthas's dick, teasing him and cleaning up the messy precum. Arthas moaned and gasped, Kael mimicking him before Arthas pushed his head down slightly, causing his dick to slap against Kael's cheek. Kael smirked and obliged the paladin, taking the head into his mouth, licking it and using his tongue to work his way down and wet his shaft. Kael'thas slowly began to bob his head up and down, Arthas moaning as the wet heat from Kael's mouth wrapped around him. Kael worked up and down with his mouth, his tongue lapping around Arthas's dick as he bobbed, his hand groping and teasing his fuzzy balls.

"Kael.. pleas..," a groan escaped weakly from Arthas's mouth as Kael sucked him. Kael smirked, and teased him with a "Hmm?" as best as he could with a mouthful of cock. "Please let me fuck you," Arthas pleaded, trying to grasp at Kael's thin arm to pull him up. Kael'thas gave Arthas's dick one final lick as he stood up, and allowed the paladin to use his arms to pull himself up from the chair. Arthas spun Kael'thas around and positioned the elf so that he was facing away from him. He smelled the elf's hair before pulling it away, draping the golden mess over his shoulder and exposing his neck. Arthas exhaled, pelting the sensitive area with his hot breath. Kael shuddered, startled slightly, and Arthas began to slip the elf's crimson gown off his shoulders in response. Arthas planted warm kisses up and down Kael's neck and shoulders, stopping to suckle and nibble slightly as Kael murmured. The elf turned around and sat on the table, staring at Arthas's face. The human paused and wasn't sure if he should touch Kael's chest, but Kael'thas could sense his confusion and helped guide his hands around the edge of his binder, Arthas pulling it carefully over his head. He smiled and gave Kael a gentle shove, letting him lay his smooth body across the table, his legs dangling. Arthas leaned in over him and closed his eyes, kissing his mouth and intertwining his tongue with the elf's. He used his hand to tease Kael's labia, running his fingers up and down, letting them brush ever so slightly against the elf's clit. Arthas broke away from Kael's mouth and stuck two of his fingers in the elf's mouth. Kael'thas moaned and ran his tongue up and down, weaving in between them, feeling the rough callouses with his tongue until the fingers were sufficiently wet and Arthas withdrew them. Arthas teased his pussy again, but this time letting a finger penetrate Kael as he used the other to rub his clit. The elf moaned as his clit throbbed and hardened under Arthas's rough finger, appreciating the attention. Arthas used his free hand to grab Kael's chest, squeezing it firmly. Kael whimpered a little as Arthas worked more of the breast into his hand, massaging the soft adipose and pumped his finger in and out of the elf's pussy. Kael'thas moaned and sighed as he felt Arthas's finger penetrate him, he could feel himself get wetter and sloppier as Arthas worked him. Kael shakily lifted his legs and squeezed them around Arthas's firm, fuzzy ass, trying to pull the paladin in closer.

"Kael," Arthas huffed breathily, pulling his partner's messy hair out of his face, "do you have condoms?" The elf nodded toward the bedroom, "I have some in the table next to the bed, they're in the bottom drawer." As Arthas left to search for them, Kael got up and relocated the glasses and bottle of wine to the kitchen before they got too carried away. He knew if the bottle got destroyed Anasterian would probably lecture him about how priceless and valuable it was, and he wanted to avoid that if he could. Before putting it down, he took one last sip, and came back to the table to find Arthas ready and waiting. Arthas grabbed Kael'thas's thin wrist and pulled him in for a kiss, rubbing his cock against his partner's crotch. Kael grabbed his cock, rubbing a thumb across the throbbing head, and whispered smugly, "I want to hear you beg again." The paladin bucked his hips and moaned before kissing Kael'thas again in an attempt to shut him up, but in response Kael tightened his grip around Arthas and teased his urethral opening gently. Arthas moaned inside Kael's mouth before breaking away from him and gasping, "Please Kael'thas, let me fuck you!"  
Kael'thas chuckled at him and sneered, laying his stomach down on the table. Arthas followed quickly after him, placing his arm on the table near Kael's face, using it to support himself as he guided his cock to Kael. Arthas leaned over and pushed into him, his unkempt blond hair brushing Kael's back. Kael'thas gasped as Arthas penetrated him and slid in, feeling the human deep inside him. Arthas smirked and clasped his hand over Kael's mouth to prevent him from making any more noise, slowly thrusting into the elf more and letting him adjust to Arthas's cock. Kael'thas breathed heavily and traced his tongue around Arthas's rough hand as he felt Arthas work his way inside him more and more, slowly, in and out as their bodies rocked. Arthas purred deeply to the elf, cooing into his ear, "That's right, not so haughty now, are you?" Kael'thas moaned in response and Arthas took the opportunity to pop a finger into his mouth, playing with his tongue and pushing it in and out as he thrusted faster into his partner. "You're so sloppy," Arthas teased him, his hot breath dissipating across Kael's ear, "what would Jaina do if she saw you like this?" Kael'thas bit his finger in retaliation; not hard enough to draw blood, but firm enough for it to hurt the paladin. Arthas freed his hand from Kael'thas's mouth and the elven prince gasped for a breath of cool air, as Arthas bucked his hips rougher and thrusted deeper now. Kael'thas closed his blue eyes, tears stinging the corners of them as he felt Arthas hitting his gspot. "Ah, shit," Kael'thas cried blissfully as he felt Arthas penetrating deep inside him, filling his body up. Arthas bucked erratically and firmly tugged on Kael's hair as he felt the elf begin to tighten around him. Kael moaned louder as Arthas pulled his head back, eyes pinched closed tightly as his muscles contracted and relaxed around the paladin. He could feel the pleasure taking over him as Arthas thrusted wildly now and shouted, reaching his breaking point too and slowing the thrusts down to a halt, his dick just now throbbing inside Kael. The both of them silently gasped and breathed heavily while they came back down to Azeroth, Arthas laying his heavy body against Kael's hot, sticky, sweaty back. The human pulled out and removed the soiled condom, tossing it in the kitchen trash. He scraped Kael'thas off the table and helped guide him over to the couch. Arthas sat down and leaned against the arm of the couch, letting the elf lay in his lap; and the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
